Emmet’s sealed and split personality
by fnaf40265
Summary: Emmet has a split personality and lucy and the gang try to help him get through his alter ego. This also takes place after the lego movie 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Lucy POV:**

**Emmet has been acting strange since we left the systar system. He's been unusually calm. Usually he's like, OMG that's was sooo cool but now he's kinda quiet. Not to mention he tosses and turns in his sleep. **

**He was tossing in his bed once a week but now he not only tosses and turns he starts punching the air and usually ends up breaking his bedroom. It's starting to worry me.**

**Emmet POV: **

**Lucy has been worrying about me too much lately. I understand she's worried about me becoming a guy like Rex ( LEGO movie 2 ) but doing everything for me is overreacting! I need to tell her to stop**.

"Lucy, can you stop belittling me? I'm fine really..."

"But emmet.." " LU-cy.. please?" "Okay, I guess"

**Lucy's POV:**

**Something is definitely wrong with emmet. He would never snap at me. Well he has never before... maybe I should secretly call a meeting with our friends and his mom. _*dials emmet's Mom.*_**

"Hi emmet's mom I'm having a secret meeting about emmet and I need you to come. Can you make it?" _"Yes I can make it but where at?" "_How about Any Chain Resturaunt?" _"Sure that works for me." "_Okay bye."

**Lucy's POV:**

**Okay everything is set up. Now for the hard pard just keeping emmet inside his apparent. He's been more active recently wanting to go out and do stuff, usually he is more like work, friends, home. He is now like, fire, rollercoaster, skip work. It's not like him at all! Let's go keep emmet from doing something he'll regret!**

"E-emmet?" _Huh he's sleeping I should watch out for his destructive force punch. "Emmet? Come on I need to tell you something." _

**Emmet's POV:**

**Get lost Rex! I'm never going to become like you! **

**_" but emmet you already had this personality from the very beginning. I'm just helping you awaken your true potential..." _I don't care! **_* wakes up punching the wall*_


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa! Emmet?! Are you okay?!

**Lucy's POV:**

**I could have sworn I just saw emmet's eyes change from kind brown to rage red... what the heck is going on?!**

"E-Emmet? Babe are you okay?" "I'm just fine! Oh Lucy... um I'm going to go for a walk." "Wait! I need you to stay in your apartment for at least an hour." " why? I wanna go out!"

**Emmet's POV:**

**Ugh! This is getting ridiculous! Now I can't even leave my apartment?! I don't care what Lucy says anymore I'm going to get out!**

"Emmet wait! Emmet?" " _*clutches head with his claw hands* uggggggaaaaa! _

**Lucy's POV:**

**What is happening?! Emmet is changing! Not only his body but his personality! I can't just leave him. I have to chain him down to his...bed!**

" LUCY LET ME GO!" " No! Look at yourself! You're changing and you need to stay here!" "LUCY!!! Agggh!"

**Emmet POV:**

**_"See I told you you have more power sealed inside you..." _I have wings now, and a tail?! M-my skin! It's blue! What is happening?! Uuuggggggaaaaaahhhhh! **

_"Hehehehahaha! These chains won't bound me down forever! Hah! I'm free! Let's fly!" _

**Lucy's POV: **

**E-emmet?! Wait. His mom said this has happened before but... has it ever gotten this bad?! **

**Emmet's mom POV:**

**Oh dear it's a full blown trigger. I'll need all of the help I can get to restrain him! Lucy is emmets girlfriend right? She'll have to be the one to bring him back. **

"Emmet!!!" _" heheheh. Hi Lucy! I don't know if you can tell but I'm free! I can't believe I actually am this strong, can you?" "_Emmet please come down I need to talk to you." _" oooh and why should I listen to you? Are you trying to lock me away again too?! HUH?!" "_Emmet please calm down. I can help I'm your friend remember?" _"Ha! Friend? Why would I have friends? I've been alone since preschool and you say I have friends?! Surely you jest." _

"Oh Emmet what happened to you? Why are you like this now?" "**Lucy dear, did you and Emmet by chance get in a fight about his personality earlier?" **" yes durning the whole systar system incident but I thought he was fine! Everything was sort out I thought."

**" Lucy, if Emmet touches the ocean water his other personality will keep his good self caged inside his mind continuing to convince himself that he is a bad person and should let his new personality take the rightful position. As you can probably see now his body is almost fully matured into a devil like appearance, there is a way for him to come back... this is something I used to do when he got upset and the blue that started to take over eventually went back to his yellow cheerful appearance. I used to scratch his spine and always tell him he wasn't alone and he was loved. I don't know if it will work but because you are the closet to him and his happy side you can reverse his personality that much is certain but his new body... I don't know what will happen." **


	3. Chapter 3

"Emmet!"

_* **Emmet flew off ( into an abandoned building he created when he was depressed as him being a master builder and all ) and fell asleep in a dark corner**.*_

" Emily ( Emmet's Mom ) we need to go to his hideout! It's the only place I know he'll be if he's having an internal struggle." " **Okay Lucy I get the idea, so where do we go?" **" He likes the beach so he built a little abandoned looking place there so he could think and look out." "**The beach?! We have to hurry!" "**Oh that's right!"

**_* arriving at the secret hideout to find Emmet asleep*_**

"**Lucy he's asleep. Try to get to him." "** Emmet I'm coming for you so just be still a little longer.." "_hiya! * broke the area around himself* so you guys have come to torment me and capture me again? Well I think you know where we are so I'll just be on my way." _"Emmet snap out of it!" **" Lucy remember what I said!" "** oh that's right! Emmet, I love you please come back to me and our friends."

**_* emmet hesitates but flys over to the shore anyway* _**

_" Lucy come on now, I know you wanted a tougher person so aren't you happy with what you've got?" "_Emmet I don't care how you are now I just want you to come back to me and be my closest partner again!

***_this shook emmet's core and then he stopped in mid air.. but he'd been caught by...*_**

_" LET GO OF ME FOOLS!!" _" Lucy we got him!" " guys Benny, unikitty, metal beard! Let him go!" " what why?" " just do it!" "_ you fool why did you let them let me go?! You know what I want so why?!"_

" because I love you for whoever you are! Your appearance doesn't matter! You're special and kind to anyone and everything so... please Emmet! Come back to me!"

_" wha- ( faints and falls into Lucy's arms )..." "_it's okay now Emmet I will always love you...

**_scratches emmets spine and says " _I am your closest friend.."* **

thanks Lucy... my appearance probably is gonna last forever but I can thankfully change it when I need to." " Emmet!!!! I'm so happy you're okay!!!"


End file.
